ultimate_apocalypse_modfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Apocalypse Mod Wiki
Welcome to the Ultimate Apocalypse Wiki! 'A hub for information and resources pertaining to the Ultimate Apocalypse game modification for the Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm real-time strategy game on the PC. ' ' • ' ' • ' ' • ' ' • 'Wiki tutorial • ' ' 'About' The Ultimate Apocalypse Mod team proudly presents to the Dawn of War: Soulstorm players and fans an eagerly awaited and packed with epic content game experience: the Ultimate Apocalypse Mod! Imagine a mod featuring massive Warhammer: 40,000 battles where all 9 races in Soulstorm (and more!) have a chance at epic victory. A mod where there's no shortage of all new units, buildings, abilities, and even titans! A mod where there's nearly no limits holding you back. It's all about all out, massive war. Wanna nuke your enemies? You can. Gloriously epic titan duels are your thing? Ultimate Apocalypse has you covered. Not only that, but Ultimate Apocalypse is continuously tested to ensure the epic battle experience it delivers remains unique while being completely awesome. Thanks to you (yes, you!) and everyone playing, Ultimate Apocalypse has been steady within the top 20 ranked mods for years. 'We are currently seeking Wiki help!' There is a bunch of content, loads of it that the Ultimate Apocalypse mod contains that needs to be implemented on the Wiki. We need your help to add content to this web page, as with just a few of us, it will take a very, very long time to get done. Feel free to change anything, feel free to post anything you like on this web page and treat it like your own guide. So take a look around! We won't bite... ...much. xD *Go here to get an idea on how to keep the wiki structured. *Go here and state what we should add to improve this website! Thanks a lot for reading! 'Featured Media' Soul Cataclysm with Phantom Titan.jpg Pose - DE 1.jpg Relic00198.jpg Cataclysmic Obliterator (1).jpg|Cataclysmic Obliterator (win button) Soulstorm 2013-10-06 14-43-41-88.jpg No crash to desktop central2.jpg Relic00085.jpg DE base of awesome purple 1.jpg Soul Cataclysm wrecking havoc.jpg Soul Cataclysm with Phantom Titan.jpg Soul Tempest.jpg relic00021.jpg|Rise of the Newcrons|linktext=Newcrons relic00020.jpg relic00015.jpg download (5).jpg|- A download (6).jpg|- A download (7).jpg|- A download (8).jpg|- A download (9).jpg|- A download (10).jpg|- A 'Trending News' March 24th, 2015 - Lord Cylarne March News - About The Hunt Begins Grand Release Thanks to Jordan Lane aka Smoothrunes, a Wikipedia was established roughly two weeks ago and the Wikipedia page is a good place to go to look up anything and everything about the Ultimate Apocalypse mod! It has forums, it has pages of interest, it has videos, screenshots, and tons more! So this is a newly created webpage. The page is under construction and we need your help finishing it! May 5th, 2015 - Lord Cylarne May News - About The Hunt Begins Grand Release This update will feature how the mod is coming along directly. We are now in gamma stages of the mod, and it is time to tell the fans of UA mod where we are at. PS: Future armies will be shown in army painter. May 28th, 2015 - Smoothrunes/Jordan The Hunt Begins Has Officially Released The long awaited huge update for the Ultimate Apocalypse mod has landed! In accordance, people now have full permission from the team to start updating the Daemons and Inquisition factions. Also, the old factions will now need updating for the changes made to them in THB. 'Events' April 15t''h, 2015 - Lord Cylarne'' We created a new donation page. Donate to the Apocalypse mod team today! https://www.patreon.com/smoothrunes 'Latest activity' 'Pages of Interest' *Factions *VIPs *UA live stream and rules *Wiki Forums *Frequently Asked Questions 'External links' *Ultimate Apocalypse on Relicnews *Ultimate Apocalypse on MOD DB *Ultimate Apocalypse on Steam *Ultimate Apocalypse on Youtube 'Poll' What faction are you most interested in? Chaos Daemons Chaos Space Marines Dark Eldar Eldar Imperial Guard Inquisition Daemonhunters Necrons Orks Sisters of Battle Space Marines Tau Empire Tyranids 'Promotional Activity' * Wiki Page was created by Smoothrunes in the month of late February. * (August 2016) New videos posted: The DOW Spotlights. * (March 2015) Factions base layout finished. * (March 2015), over 12.1k viewers visited the Wiki page. BIG contribution! * (March 2015) Wehavecookies56 is doing a well done job at creating the Wiki for Space Marines. * (March 24th, 2015) Havarth has contributed a nice layout on the main Wiki page, including quick links on the right hand side on top of some organization in the center. * (March 25th, 2015) Main wiki page layout is pretty much done. All it needs is content and maybe a few more ideas. Added trending news, events, and promotional activity section. * (March 27th, 2015) Added a Tech Tree to the first of all 12 factions. This concept will be implemented for all in the future. * (March 31st, 2015) Added a poll about "which race are you most interested in for THB?" * (May 5th, 2015) News posted - A big THB Grand Release announcement. * (May 13th, 2015) Dedication video to a great Wiki contributor, wehavecookies. http://ultimate-apocalypse-mod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos?sort=recent * (May 14th, 2015) Space Marines (faction) is 100% completed by wehavecookies! http://ultimate-apocalypse-mod.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Marines#comm-3563 Add promotional activity here for something very exciting that happened on the Wiki for UA mod. = = Category:Browse